


because i still love you uwu owo uwuw(Shitpost)

by bad_detective



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crack, F/F, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, shitpost, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective
Summary: karkat writes a shitty fanfic
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope & Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 3





	because i still love you uwu owo uwuw(Shitpost)

“because i still love you uwu owo uwuw” “ok” terezi replied, she was *fine* it wasn’t like she had sweating eyesa. Definitely fine. Totally. “You piece of shit mother fucker gayass btich fuck piss asshole you cocksucking peice of filth waste of oxygen mother gfucking clown are you doing the zoning off right now” “yes you little shit” “ok” then she died. The. fucking. end.

-karkat 

"karkat what the- are you writing shitty fanfics about _me?"_ "maybe" "fuck off karkat, I know you're a piece of shit but this is a whole new level of fuckassery" terezi could barely keep in her laughter. "fuck off" 


End file.
